


The legend of Zelda and the broken sword

by DekuFox (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DekuFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Navi returns to hyrule from the end of ocarina of time. She finds out that the master sword has been broken. So under the command of princess Zelda she must find the hero of fates and fix the master sword</p>
            </blockquote>





	The legend of Zelda and the broken sword

Navi rose over the horizon of hyrule field excited about returning to link after all these months. She busted out to hyrule castle town. but he was not there. She then went to Zelda and she told her "he has not returned for a while I think he might be in termina, he said he was going to the deep part of the lost woods." She said "oh..." Navi said looking down on the floor 

"Well... I am going to look in the temple of time!" Navi said she flew over to a building with stained glass. When she enterd she found the master sword had many shards missing. She managed to bond back the pieces that were on the ground but many were missing. she knew what she had to do. Search for a hero to help her and make the one who broke it pay

**Author's Note:**

> Tardis chronicles will have a chapter tomorrow


End file.
